A Gift From the princess Who brought Sleep
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Miku, Adalah gadis yang baru menikah tetapi kebahagiannya terhenti begitu saja melihat Kaito berselingkuh, Akhir-akhir ini Miku melihat Kaito depressi 'Aku akan membuatnya sebuah Ramuan yang membuatnya mimpi indah dan bahagia' 'Aku akan membuat ramuan agar orang-orang bisa tertidur dan mimpi indah'/Based dari sebuah lagu Gift From the princess Who brought Sleep/ /gomen kalau aneh/


Chalice : HOREEE! FIC BARU XD

Len&Rin : *lindes chalice tanpa merasa dosa*

Chalice : *hidup kembali* HEI! kenapa kalian melindesku?! apa dosaku?!

Len : ini kaga Multi-chap kan?

Chalice : Kaga tahu!

Rin & Len : *sweadropped dan melindes chalice 3 kali*

Chalice : *udah di kubur Kagemi dan Kageha*

Kagemi : YOSH! pesan dari Chalice adalah : Ide ini didapat tanpa sengaja dari Lagu Miku yang berjudul : Gift From the princess Who brought Sleep, chalice bingung lagu Miku yang evillous yang magrita dimana ya? pusing chalice, mohon bisakah ada yang bisa memberi tahu? Chalice pengen nonton itu soalnya DX.

Kageha : Sekian dari Chalice... dan dia bilang maaf kalau gaje dan gak cocok dengan lagunya

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice TTATT tapi milik yamaha dan crypton future media.

Warning : GAJE, OOC, kaga sama dengan lagunya atau videonya, TYPO, kesalahan mengeja EYD, Lebay, alur kecepatan , Gomen kalau pendek dan kecepatan alurnya =3=.

Note : Chalice kaga tahu nama mereka siapa aja di video itu jadi chalice cuman mengambil nama originalnya aja =3= *ditabok*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**TENG! TENG!**

Terdengar sebuah suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang menikah.

Di sebuah gereja terlihat gadis berambut teal diikat twintail, memakai baju pengantin dan memegang sebuket bunga.

Pasangan gadis cantik dan manis itu adalah lelaki berambut biru laut tersebut,

Dua pasangan itu terlihat bahagia setelah akhir acara pernikahan tersebut.

Mereka berdua adalah...

sang pengantin wanita : Miku Hatsune.

Sang pengantin Pria : Kaito Shion.

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan mereka menikah.

pada suatu hari... tepat malam hari

"Ah~ kaito-sama bisa aja~" terdengar dua suara wanita di rumah mereka.

Miku terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar dua suara dari ruang tamu.

Miku segera berjalan keluar kamar dan berjalan.

"Kaito? apa ada orang disitu?" tanya Miku dan membuka pintu ruang tamu.

Miku terkejut melihat Kaito bermesraan dengan dua wanita.

"Ah, Miku. Aku sudah pulang" Ucap Kaito dengan innocentnya

"Selamat Malam, Istri Kaito-sama" ucap Gadis berambut honeyblonde dan pink kepada Miku.

"Se, Selamat malam" ucap Miku dengan tergagap

Dada Miku terasa sesak apalagi melihat suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

''Ka, Kaito... Mereka siapa?" tanya Miku memastikan kalau dua wanita sok kenal itu bukan kekasih Kaito.

"Mereka? Kekasih baruku, ada apa?" tanya Kaito dengan innocentnya

**DEG!**

Jantung Miku terasa mau berhenti mendengar ucapan Kaito.

"Ti, Tidak ada apa-apa, A, Aku tidur dahulu ya... Kaito, O, _Oyasumi_" ucap Miku gugup.

"_Oyasumi" _ucap Kaito.

**BLAM!**

Pintu tertutup oleh Miku.

* * *

Miku diam saja di dalam kamar, dia berdiri didepan pintu yang tertutup dan diam saja.

"Kyahahahaha!, Kaito-sama kau bisa saja!" terdengar suara dua wanita itu yang membuat Hati Miku semakin terkoyak.

"Tenangkan dirimu Miku... Kaito hanya mempermainkan dua gadis itu hanya untuk menghilangkan stressnya, pasti!" Ucap Miku menyemangatin dirinya.

Walau Miku terus menyemangatin dan menghibur dirinya sendiri, hatinya tetap berkata lain.

Cemburu kepada dua wanita itu.

Dendam...

Sakit hati...

Ingin menangis...

Tidak kuat...

Itu yang dirasakan Miku sekarang.

"Aku berharap Kaito besok tidak membawa dua gadis itu" ucap Miku berharap.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kaito terus membawa dua wanita itu dan bersenang-senang.

Miku yang melihat Kaito 'Bermain' dengan dua perempuan itu hanya diam saja dan membiarkan hatinya terus merasa sesak dan sakit.

"Kaito... kenapa kau tidak melihatku lagi?" ucap Miku sedih dan terus melihat Kaito memeluk dua Kekasihnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kaito-san" ucap gadis berambut hone blonde.

"Aku juga" ucap Kaito.

Dan mereka berdua kissu.

Miku hanya terperanjat kaget melihatnya.

Apalagi Kaito juga Mengkissu wanita pink itu.

Miku merasa dadanya semakin sesak dan sakit.

'Kenapa?! kenapa kau melakukan ini Kaito?! apa kau lupa janji kita saat masih kecil?! apa kau sudah lupa janji kita KAITO?!' batin Miku kesal dan menangis.

Miku tahu walau dia menangis, Kaito tidak akan membalikkan badannya ke Miku, karena Kaito sedang bersenang-senang dengan dua wanitanya.

Miku menutup mukanya dengan dua telapak tangannya dan menangis dalam diam.

* * *

**BLAM!**

Kaito masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan gusar dan mabuk, hari ini dia tidak membawa dua wanita itu.

"_Tadaima_" ucap Kaito dengan lesu.

"Ah, _Okaeri _Kaito" ucap Miku senang.

Senang karena Kaito sudah pulang...

Senang karena Kaito hari ini tidak membawa dua wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Kaito? kau kelihatan stress hari ini?" tanya Miku melihat suaminya kelihatan depressi.

"Ck! Perusahaanku bangkrut" ucap Kaito

"Ke, kenapa bisa?!" teriak Miku kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu, dan dua wanitaku pergi setelah mengetahui aku bangkrut... mereka berdua meninggalkanku! dan aku tidak menyangka mereka punya kekasih!" omel Kaito sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Miku yang awalnya senang kini menjadi sedih.

'Ternyata Kaito menyukai dua wanita itu dibanding aku... istrinya..." ucap Miku sedih.

"Miku ambilkan aku sake" ucap Kaito.

"Ba, baik" ucap Miku dan pergi kedapur.

setelah beberapa menit, Miku datang dan membawakan sake untuk Kaito.

"I, Ini Sakenya" ucap Miku dan memberikan Kaito sake tersebut.

Miku hanya melihat Kaito minum sake sambil menggumam dan marah-marah karena depressi.

* * *

Sudah 4 hari berturut-turut Kaito depressi.

'Kaito terus berdepressi, aku tidak tega dia seperti itu' batin Miku dan di kepalanya muncul bohlam lampu.

"Benar! aku akan membuatkannya sebuah ramuan tidur dan membuatnya bermimpi indah dan bahagia selamanya!" ucap Miku dan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan tawa menyeramkan.

* * *

Kaito berjalan dengan muka suram dan kurang tidur.

"Kaito" terdengar suara Miku memanggil Kaito.

Kaito membalikkan badannya dan melihat Miku dan tangannya di taruh di belakang seperti mau kasih supprise.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaito aku membuatkan mu obat tidur yang membuatmu bermimpi indah yang membuatmu bahagia selamanya, terimalah" ucap Miku dan memberikan Kaito sebuah botol ramuan ke Kaito.

Kaito yang mendengar kata 'bahagia selamanya' membuatnya senang dan menerimanya.

"Minumlah Kaito" perintah Miku.

Kaito terbujuk hasutan Miku dan meminumnya.

**BRUGH! PRANG!**

Kaito terjatuh di lantai dan botol itu jatuh dan pecah.

Miku hanya mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikan.

"_Oyasumi_, Kaito. semoga kau bermimpi indah selamanya" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan mencium kening Kaito.

* * *

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini kau mengalami insomonia tidak?" tanya seorang wanita kepada temannya.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap wanita satunya lagi

"Akhir-akhir ini di kota mengalami kesusahan tidur ya" ucap Wanita yang satunya lagi.

"Benar," ucap dua wanita itu bersamaan.

Miku yang mendengar percakapan dua wanita itu di balai kota hanya diam saja.

"Aku akan membuatkan ramuan tidur itu untuk penduduk desa agar mereka bisa tidur dan bermimpi indah!" ucap Miku senang sambil menepuk tangannya.

Miku pergi ke rumahnya dan membuat sesuatu.

* * *

Miku berjalan di kota yang sepi, dijalan yang sepi dan di kota itu tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan

"Hahahaha! sekarang semuanya milikku! Semuanya sudah tertidur berkat ramuanku dan mereka bahagia selamanya di alam mimpi!" teriak Miku senang "Kekayaan! Kesehatan! tempat ini! semuanya sudah menjadi milikku seorang! HAHAHAHA! Cuman aku yang masih terbangun disini!" teriak Miku sambil tertawa psikopat.

"Bodohnya orang-orang, percaya perkataanku bahwa ramuan itu adalah obat tidur yang membuat kita mimpi indah dan bahagia, padahal itu adalah racun! racun yang sudah membunuh Suamiku, racun yang sudah membunuh orang-orang, Racun yang sangat mematikan, hahahaha!" Ucap Miku sambil tertawa bahagia.

Dia masuk kerumahnya dan masuk kesebuah ruangan.

Miku berada di depan sebuah meja yang penuh benda-benda untuk kimia dan peralatan kimia.

"Sudah 99% aku membuat orang-orang itu tertidur, 2 wanita itu, Kaito, ibu, ayah, orang-orang, penduduk desa!, semuanya sudah tertidur, tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum dan aku akan membuatnya tertidur sehingga tempat ini menjadi 100% orang-orang tertidur" ucap Miku dan mengambil botol ramuan itu dan membuka tutup botol tersebut.

"..Dan orang terakhir itu adalah **AKU**" ucap Miku dan meminumnya.

**BRUGH!**

Miku terbaring di lantai, matanya masih terbuka dan perlahan-lahan tertutup.

_**Dengan begini...**_

_**Aku bisa selamanya bersamamu...**_

_**Di alam mimpi...**_

_**Tanpa ada yang mengganggu kita...**_

_**Oyasumi...**_

_**Kaito...**_

** OWARI**

* * *

Chalice : Baiklah, di bagian di bold dan ditambah italic itu buatan chalice, Chalice bingung mau di akhirin dengan apa TTATT, dan maaf kalau tidak mirip dengan videonya TTATT chalice sudah lupa-lupa ingat soalnya... *pundung* dan fic ini cukup pendek, jadi Gomen kalau fic ini tidak memuaskan TTATT.

Kagemi : Walau GaJe...

Aoi : Apakah ada Reader yang mau mereview?

Mind To Review?


End file.
